Trail Of A Lost Heart
by onedirectionstorys
Summary: A Harry Styles fanfic, enjoy. x
1. Chapter 1

Part 1.

It was getting slighly dark outside, We've been waiting for hours. My legs hurt, I've gotten a headache, from all the screaming girls. Pathetic. But i'm doing this for my sister, she's obsessed. Mostly with Harry of course.

We took a step, as the line got abit smaller. It was our turn after the blonde, quite excited girl in front of us. She was whining, pooping up on her tip toes to get a glance of Harry.

"Ellie look, there he is" Samantha whined, a wide smile spread across her face. It made me feel happy, seeing her this happy. After everything that has happend lately. Our brother, Jeremy died. He was slightly difting away from our family. Because of her, his new girlfriend Stella. He's became an addict. Drug addict. He was found, On a toilet In London. Died from an overdosis. I'm trying to forget it. I'm doing good again.

"He certinly is" I smiled, trying to sound excited. Even though I really didn't care. I was tired, my body hurted, my head felt like I've knocked it against the wall.

"Hello there, whats your name lovely" A cheeky, voice said. I lifted my head up from the floor. His deep crystal greenish eyes met mine. I quickly whined my head to the site, facing Samantha. She was staring at the curly haired guy, I took a glance at the other guys at the table, they were all quite busy signing books.

"I-I-I'm Samantha" She stuttered. Handing him her photo. Her eyes we're wide open. I couldn't help it but look at him. Staring.

"I'm Harry, and you are?" He questioned me. His eyes we're set on me, abit creepy though. But he was so handsome. He made my stomach flip, a fuzzy feeling went though my stomach, as I opened my mouth. Without trying to sound stupid.

"Ellie, Ellie Manson" I chukkled. Not taking my eyes of him. I couldn't. I tried to. But even with all my force. I still couldn't. It was like he trapped me. And I couldn't get away.

"Beautiful name" He smiled, handing me a signed picture. I took the picture, my hand slightly touching his, sending sparks though my whole body.

Samantha handed her book, now signed by harry to the other boys. They gladly signed it one by one.

I grabbed Samantha's hand, still shocked over the sparks I felt when Harry's hand touched mine. It was quite weird. I've never found him Attractive before. Until now.

The cold british breeze, came across my face as we walked out of the shop, Samantha pulled my arm.

"Ellie, Wait" It came from behind us. I turned my head slowly, still holding Samantha's hand.

"Uhh, Hi" I chukkled. Smiling at him.  
>"Hi Ellie, look." My hands were getting sweaty. "I, uhm. Would you like to meet up another day?" Arching his neck, nervously. He wanted to meet up with me, me?<br>A confused frown appeared on my face, shyly biting my lip.

"Sure, I would love to" I answerd, smiling slightly at him, he returned the smile.

"Alright, I'll call you then"  
>"But Harry, you don't have my number" His face turned slightly pink; I laughed. He was so cute.<br>"Oh," He laughed, his laugh was adorable.  
>"000.000.000," He tapped on my blackberry.<br>"Thanks Ellie, I'll call you later" He hugged me, I frooze. Everything went quiet. Harry broke the hug, scrathing his neck. Looking at me confused.

"Are you okay, Ellie?" I was still staring at the little white stone of the ground. Harry laughed.  
>"I understand, I'll call you later Ellie, Bye" He went back into the book shop.<p>

Samantha's exspression was hurt, with a sip of jealousy. Suddenly, the jealous frown turned into a huge wide smile. She started whining.  
>"Harry bloody Styles just asked you out Ellie!" Samantha whined, she grabbed my hand, still smiling.<p>

"Come on Ellie, we need to get home. It's getting late" She dragged me towards a yellow cap, parked on the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1.

It was getting slighly dark outside, We've been waiting for hours. My legs hurt, I've gotten a headache, from all the screaming girls. Pathetic. But i'm doing this for my sister, she's obsessed. Mostly with Harry of course.

We took a step, as the line got abit smaller. It was our turn after the blonde, quite excited girl in front of us. She was whining, pooping up on her tip toes to get a glance of Harry.

"Ellie look, there he is" Samantha whined, a wide smile spread across her face. It made me feel happy, seeing her this happy. After everything that has happend lately. Our brother, Jeremy died. He was slightly difting away from our family. Because of her, his new girlfriend Stella. He's became an addict. Drug addict. He was found, On a toilet In London. Died from an overdosis. I'm trying to forget it. I'm doing good again.

"He certinly is" I smiled, trying to sound excited. Even though I really didn't care. I was tired, my body hurted, my head felt like I've knocked it against the wall.

"Hello there, whats your name lovely" A cheeky, voice said. I lifted my head up from the floor. His deep crystal greenish eyes met mine. I quickly whined my head to the site, facing Samantha. She was staring at the curly haired guy, I took a glance at the other guys at the table, they were all quite busy signing books.

"I-I-I'm Samantha" She stuttered. Handing him her photo. Her eyes we're wide open. I couldn't help it but look at him. Staring.

"I'm Harry, and you are?" He questioned me. His eyes we're set on me, abit creepy though. But he was so handsome. He made my stomach flip, a fuzzy feeling went though my stomach, as I opened my mouth. Without trying to sound stupid.

"Ellie, Ellie Manson" I chukkled. Not taking my eyes of him. I couldn't. I tried to. But even with all my force. I still couldn't. It was like he trapped me. And I couldn't get away.

"Beautiful name" He smiled, handing me a signed picture. I took the picture, my hand slightly touching his, sending sparks though my whole body.

Samantha handed her book, now signed by harry to the other boys. They gladly signed it one by one.

I grabbed Samantha's hand, still shocked over the sparks I felt when Harry's hand touched mine. It was quite weird. I've never found him Attractive before. Until now.

The cold british breeze, came across my face as we walked out of the shop, Samantha pulled my arm.

"Ellie, Wait" It came from behind us. I turned my head slowly, still holding Samantha's hand.

"Uhh, Hi" I chukkled. Smiling at him.  
>"Hi Ellie, look." My hands were getting sweaty. "I, uhm. Would you like to meet up another day?" Arching his neck, nervously. He wanted to meet up with me, me?<br>A confused frown appeared on my face, shyly biting my lip.

"Sure, I would love to" I answerd, smiling slightly at him, he returned the smile.

"Alright, I'll call you then"  
>"But Harry, you don't have my number" His face turned slightly pink; I laughed. He was so cute.<br>"Oh," He laughed, his laugh was adorable.  
>"000.000.000," He tapped on my blackberry.<br>"Thanks Ellie, I'll call you later" He hugged me, I frooze. Everything went quiet. Harry broke the hug, scrathing his neck. Looking at me confused.

"Are you okay, Ellie?" I was still staring at the little white stone of the ground. Harry laughed.  
>"I understand, I'll call you later Ellie, Bye" He went back into the book shop.<p>

Samantha's exspression was hurt, with a sip of jealousy. Suddenly, the jealous frown turned into a huge wide smile. She started whining.  
>"Harry bloody Styles just asked you out Ellie!" Samantha whined, she grabbed my hand, still smiling.<p>

"Come on Ellie, we need to get home. It's getting late" She dragged me towards a yellow cap, parked on the corner.


End file.
